


Alternative Moth

by Terpia



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terpia/pseuds/Terpia
Summary: Dan and Phil before the Cards Against Humanity video, admiring Phil in Dan's new merch.





	Alternative Moth

“So,” Phil said, staring intently into the mirror. “I think...”

“Yeah?” Dan asked encouragingly. The corners of his mouth were twitching.

“I think that I... look quite good?” The last few words came out as a squeak. Phil turned to look at Dan, his face a mixture of excitement and uncertainty. “Do I?”

Dan was no longer able to hold back the huge grin he was trying to suppress from spilling onto his face.

“Phil, you look amazing!” he squawked. His eyes kept darting from one part of Phil to another, as if incapable of taking in all of him at once. A quiff. On top of it, a flower crown. A black sweatshirt. Black jeans. And it all looked so, _so_ good.

“Yeah?” Phil asked, the smile on his face matching Dan’s. He looked once more into the mirror, before turning back to Dan, his smile even wider. “Would you say that I’m... an amazing Phil?”

“Shut up!” Dan jokingly punched Phil in the arm, only to hug him from behind barely a second later, unable to stop himself. He propped his chin on Phil’s shoulder, and stared at their reflection in wonderment.

“You look so _soft,_ Phil. And hot. Really, really hot. Honestly, I’m actually feeling attacked by how good you’re looking right now.”

Phil laughed, his cheeks pink, and gently elbowed Dan in the ribs. ‘Gently.’

“Ow! That actually hurt, you rat!”

“It’s your fault! After you embraced your curls, I became the last person on earth with an emo haircut. You betrayed me, Howell! I thought we agreed to be forever stuck in 2005 together! I trusted you.”

Their eyes met in the mirror. They were both giggling, their faces flushed. Dan half kissed, half nuzzled Phil’s neck, squeezing him tightly.

“If this is the punishment I get, I will have to betray you more often,” he murmured, his warm breath tickling Phil’s skin.

They stayed like this, in a comfortable silence, for a few moments more. Finally, with a sigh, Dan released Phil from his embrace and moved away.

“Okay, Phil. Time to film.” He smiled. “Ready to hit the masses with our gay agenda?”

Phil returned the smile.

“Never been readier.”

Dan’s eyes once again travelled the length of Phil’s body, his smile turning into a smirk. He looked up at Phil.

“That’s good, because I can guarantee you that the masses are definitely not ready for _this_ _._ ”

Then, without another word, he took the giggling Phil by the hand and dragged him into the gaming room.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: terpia.tumblr.com :)


End file.
